parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
HamIIIRockz's Channel
LIST OF TV SHOWS/MOVIES/VIDEOGAMES SO FAR: *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians 2 Patch's one of adventure *6Teen *A Bug's Life *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin 3: Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aliens in the Attic *Augie Doggie and Doggy Daddy *Bee Movie *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Big Wolf on Campus *Bin Weevils (Shorts) *Bolt *Batman: The Animated Series *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bump in the Night *Cars *Cars 2 *Catscratch *Caveman (1981) *Chicken Little *Chicken Run *Chowder *Class of 3000 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Codename: Kids Next Door *Corpse Bride *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *Darkwing Duck *Despicable Me *Dinosaur *Dinosaur King *Disney Shorts *Donkey Kong Country (TV series) *Duck Dodgers *Dumbo *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Flushed Away *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Generator Rex *Gnomeo and Juliet *Gogs *Hamtaro *Hercules *Hey There It's Yogi Bear *How to Train Your Dragon *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Huckleberry Hound *Ice Age *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Ice Age 4 *Igor *Invader Zim *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *John Carter (2012) *Johnny Test *Jungle Cubs *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventures *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2 *Leroy and Stitch *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Magilla Gorilla *Martin Mystery *Megamind *Monsters vs Aliens *Mucha Lucha *Mulan *Niko and the Way to the Stars *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Ozzy And Drix *Pet Alien *Planet 51 *Pokemon *Poochini *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *Pucca *Robin Hood (1973) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Skunk Fu *Spyro the Dragon *Space Chimps *Space Chimps 2 *Spongebob Squarepants *Stoked *Tarzan *Teen Titans *Top Cat *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *The Black Cauldron *The Croods *The Fairly Oddparents *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Lion King *The Lion King 2 *The Lion King 3 *The Little Mermaid *The Looney Tunes Show *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Addams Family *The Penguins of Madagascar *The Simpsons *The Super Hero Squad Show *The Sword in the Stone *The aristocats *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Up (2009) *WALL-E *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Wolverine and the X-Men *X-Men *X-Men Evolution *Yam Roll *Yin, Yang, Yo *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi Bear *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's First Christmas *Yogi Bear and the Magical Spruce Goose *Yogi's Space Race and lots more! A LIST OF PARODIES *Ham III Hood *HAM III-E *HAM III-GOR *Ham III Test *Ham III Pan *The Ham III King *Skunk and Humungousaur *Around the World with Skunk and Humungousaur *Dinning Out with Skunk and Humungousaur *On Holiday with Skunk and Humungousaur *Behind the Legend: Skunk *Adventures in Typing with Skunk and Humungousaur *Fantastic Mr. Ham III *101 Animals (HamIIIRockz Style) *Rio (HamIIIRockz Style) *MAD (HamIIIRockz Style) *Ham III (Bolt) *Pet Alien (HamIIIRockz Style) *The Sword in the Stone (HamIIIRockz Style) *Toon Story (HamIIIRockz Style) *Toon Story 2 (HamIIIRockz Style) *Toon Story 3 (HamIIIRockz Style) *Aladar of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (HamIIIRockz Style) *Ham III in the Night *Samurai Ham III *Ham III 10 *Ham III 10: Toon Force *Ham III 10: Ultimate Toon *The Ham III of Toons *A Ham III Movie *Looney Tunes (HamIIIRockz Style) *The Ham III Show *The Sid Show *The Ham III and Sid Show *The Dudley Puppy Hour *The Ham III/Dudley Puppy Movie *Sid's Quackbusters *Sid's Fantastic Island *Box Office Monkey *The Looney Tunes Show (HamIIIRockz Style) *The Many Adventures of Ham III *Ham III and the Honey Tree *Ham III and the Blustery Day *Ham III and Gumball Too *Ham III and A Day for Aladar *The New Adventures of Ham III *Ham III and Christmas Too *The Gumball Movie *Boo Boo Bear's Big Movie (HamIIIRockz Style) *Ham III: Springtime with Timmy Turner *Ham III ABC's *Ham III 123's *Ham III: Wonderful Word Adventure *Ham III: Shapes and Sizes *Ham III (Winnie the Pooh) *Finding Skunk *Lem and the Beanstalk *Lem Clubhouse *House of Lem *Lem and the Gang *Disney Shorts (HamIIIRockz Style) *Super Ham III World *Aladar X (Soinc X) *Ham IIIladdin *Ham IIIladdin 2: The Return of Kyle *Ham IIIIaddin 3: Ham IIIaddin and the King of Thieves *Ham IIIcules *Ham IIIzan *Ham III of the Jungle *Ham III of the Jungle (George of the Jungle 1997) *Ham III of the Jungle 2 (George of the Jungle 2) *UnderHam III *UnderHam III (2007) *Regular Show (HamIIIRockz Style) *G-Force (HamIIIRockz Style) *Skunk (Dumbo) *Skunkbambi *Ham III and Skunk *Ham III and Skunk the Movie *Ham III and Skunk Tales *Kung Fu Ham III *Kung Fu Ham III 2 *The Lem (The Pink Panther 1963) *Lem and Pals *Skunk (Babe) (HamIIIRockz Style) *Skunk: Skunk in the City (HamIIIRockz Style) *Sesame Street (HamIIIRockz Style) *Skunk's World *Skunk's Saves Christmas *The Adventures of Skunk of Grouchland *Follow that Alien *The Lem Show (HamIIIRockz Style) *Hey There It's Lem (HamIIIRockz Style) *Lem's Ark Lark (HamIIIRockz Style) *Lem's First Christmas (HamIIIRockz Style) *Lem and the Magical Spruce Goose (HamIIIRockz Style) *Yo Lem! (HamIIIRockz Style) *Lem (2010) (HamIIIRockz Style) *The Humungousaur Show (HamIIIRockz Style) *The Good, the Bad, and Humungousaur (HamIIIRockz Style) *Fanboy (Top Cat) *Fanboy and the Beverly Hills Boys *The FilntToons (HamIIRockz Style) *The JetToons (HamIIIRockz Style) *Kitty and the Bear *The Little Kitty (HamIIIRockz Style) *Kitty Katswell in Wonderland (HamIIIRockz Style) *Sleeping Kitty (HamIIIRockz Style) *Kitty Katswelllan *Kitty Katswellaerlla *Kitty Katswellhontas *Kitty Katswell White and the Seven Toons *Ham III (Putt-Putt) *Aladar (Pajama Sam) *Curious Skunk *Skunk Fu (HamIIIRockz Style) *Star Wars (HamIIIRockz Style) *Ham III Shrinks *Skunk (Mighty Mouse) *Skunk (Richie Rich) *Ham III Carter (2012) and lots more! MY FAVORITES CHARACTER: *Ham III (Space Chimps) *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (Ham III's Girlfriend) *Aladar (Dinosaur) *Johnny Test *Timmy Turner *Skunk and Fox (Skunk Fu) *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Ding-A-Ling Wolf *Auggie Doggie *Huckleberry Hound *Magilla Gorilla *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Lurch (The New Addams Family) *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Lem and Neera (Planet 51) *Humungousaur (Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) *Tommy Dawkins (Big Wolf on Campus) *Mr. Bumpy (Bump in The Night) *Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Jake (Adventure Time) *B.O.B. and The Missing Link (Monsters vs Aliens) *John Carter *Java the Caveman (Martin Mystery) and lots more! Category:HamIIIRockz Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels